Gendo, beyond your heart
by Polansk
Summary: It's my first fic here! it tells the history about the relationship between Gendo and Ritsuko... or should I say just the love of Ritsuko?


Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion characters, situation, and elements are  
  
the product of Gainax and Hideo Anno and are used without permission. I'm not making money with this!  
  
Notes: my English isn't very good so I'm apologizing for all mistakes I'll commit.  
  
Gendo, beyond your heart  
  
Gendo was watching the construction of more evangelions when Ritsuko shows up besides him.  
  
Gendo: how are going the repairs in the unity 32?  
  
Ritsuko: it's almost ready!  
  
Gendo: good...  
  
Ritsuko: once again, I'm thankful for you accept me back, even if I had kill all the Reis...  
  
Gendo: I see... but I haven't any choice. Nobody wants your job. Moreover, I just work with women who are fall in love for me.  
  
Ritsuko: Where about Misato?  
  
Gendo: She's special, but I'm working on that.  
  
Ritsuko: I see...  
  
Gendo:...  
  
Ritsuko: where are we going to find more children?  
  
Gendo: actually I'll use the same Reis.  
  
Ritsuko: but they're dead!  
  
Gendo: I collected up the pieces that I found over the ground and could rebuild 30 Reis.  
  
Ritsuko: You're a genius, my master!  
  
Gendo: that's why I'm your boss!  
  
Ritsuko: But I wish have more attention from you...  
  
Gendo: I can't do that! Now I have 30 Reis and my time is 30 times smaller.  
  
Ritsuko: you should to designate Misato to take care of all the Reis as well as your son.  
  
Gendo: I can't! It could to attract people attention. That's why I'll designate you to take care of them.  
  
Ritsuko: why me?  
  
Gendo: because you don't have an active social life. All the Reis will be safe from the eyes of population in your home.  
  
Ritsuko: But my cats don't like weird people.  
  
Gendo: I already send someone to take them out from your home.  
  
Ritsuko: You're so bad and cold...  
  
Gendo: that's why you're interesting on me, just like your mom. I hope you don't commit suicide too, because you don't have a daughter and probably never will! It could be arduous to clean your blood and find another fool who liked me...  
  
Ritsuko: don't worry about me. I'll never abandon you...  
  
Gendo: I'm not worried about you! I'm worried about my comfort.  
  
Ritsuko: I'm happy you think in everything! Where will you send my cats?  
  
Gendo: They will be left in Misato's apartment. Her penguin is back and she hadn't time to buy some food.  
  
Ritsuko: But penguins don't eat cats! They eat fishes!  
  
Gendo: I know that! We'll open your cat's stomachs and fill them with fish. So that we'll send yours cats. That's the way that I found to attract attention of Misato.  
  
Ritsuko: You're a genius, my master!!  
  
Gendo: That's why I'm your boss.  
  
Ritsuko: My cats like fishes. You don't need open its stomachs.  
  
Gendo: But the fish is too expensive. I won't use normal fishes; I'll use the watermelons that Kaji was planting. They taste like watermelons.  
  
Ritsuko: But that's impossible!  
  
Gendo: The ground where they grow up it's infected with radiation from ours tests and that's why they taste like fishes. If yours cats saw the watermelons, they would refuse to eat. That's why I have to open its stomachs.  
  
Ritsuko: but there aren't watermelons enough to fill all the cats! The planted land of the dead Kaji will die too!  
  
Gendo: I'll do that! Besides to feed the penguin for while, I'll save Misato from the job of to water that stupid fruits.  
  
Ritsuko: I'm sure she'll love you so much as I do.  
  
Gendo: NO! You're a fool that is interesting on me. Misato will be a coward, who will be afraid of be in a relationship without be drunk, who will be interesting on me!  
  
Ritsuko: good plan!  
  
Gendo: just like every plans I do...  
  
Ritsuko: where are the Reis right now?  
  
Gendo: They're on the hospital. Some of them are incompletes. We'll take pieces from the fourth child and put on the Reis.  
  
Ritsuko: But we already did that when the Unity 03 was destroyed by the unity 01.  
  
Gendo: actually, we used his leg to level Maya's chair.  
  
Ritsuko: Why did you do that?  
  
Gendo: Maya have more interest in you than in me! I did that to show her I'm always worried about the women who work with me and, with that, maybe I can have her love!  
  
Ritsuko: But you never worry about me...  
  
Gendo: It's because you're a fool that is interesting on me. She's only a silly that is interesting on you!  
  
Ritsuko: You're a genius!  
  
Gendo: That's why I'm your boss.  
  
Ritsuko: But still there is Asuka! How is she?  
  
Gendo: She's much better. I designated her to supervise your job and with that she fells superior to all you!  
  
Ritsuko: Will She be my boss?  
  
Gendo: Yes! From now, you must obey her order and mine too.  
  
Ritsuko: But I don't want obey the orders from that arrogant child!  
  
Gendo: I order that you must obey her too!  
  
Ritsuko: Yes, my master!  
  
Gendo: Very well. In few years, she will be crawling in my feet just like you do!  
  
Ritsuko: But I'm sure she won't love you more than I do!  
  
Gendo: No! You're a fool that is interesting on me. She'll be a smug that will be interesting on me. And with Kaji dead, this will be easier to happen!  
  
Ritsuko: But I didn't bear to divide your love with Rei, and now I have to do that with 30 Reis, Misato, Maya e Asuka!?!?!  
  
Gendo: Really it's a lot of people. That's why I'll to withdraw my love for you! From now, you must love me and I'll just to recognize your love, but I won't return it!  
  
Ritsuko: But I would like that you love me too....  
  
Gendo: You should be grateful for have a chance to love me!  
  
Ritsuko: It's a pleasure for me. Thanks...  
  
Gendo: Sure... now I have to go. Fuyutsuki is waiting my next move.  
  
Ritsuko: But do you like more the game than my company?  
  
Gendo: Of course! Your lipstick is too strong and irritates my eyes.  
  
Ritsuko: I'm sorry, sir! I won't use lipstick from now.  
  
Gendo: Do that! In any case I'll like more the game than your company.  
  
Ritsuko: I don't care. Provided that you fell more comfortable in my company, I'll be happy.  
  
Gendo: less uncomfortable, you mean...  
  
Ritsuko: Yes! Less uncomfortable.  
  
Gendo: good...  
  
Ritsuko: Good bye, darling...  
  
Gendo:...  
  
He goes away.  
  
THE END  
  
Fanfic write in 25/11/2001 and translated in 9/12/2001 by Polansk  
  
vladalves@mailbr.com.br 


End file.
